The subject matter disclosed herein relates to slurry systems, and, more particularly, to a continuous slurry handling system.
Slurries are fluid mixtures of solid particles suspended in a liquid and are used in various industrial processes. For example, partial oxidation systems may partially oxidize carbon-containing compounds in an oxygen-containing environment to generate various products and by-products. For example, gasifiers at an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant may convert carbonaceous materials into a useful mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. In the case of an ash-containing carbonaceous material, the resulting syngas may also include less desirable components, such as heavy ash or molten slag, which may be removed from the gasifier along with the useful syngas produced. Accordingly, the molten slag byproduct produced in the gasifier reactions may be directed into a gasifier quench liquid in order to solidify the molten slag and to create a slurry. Generally, this slurry is discharged from the gasifier at elevated temperatures and high pressures. The pressure of the slurry being discharged from the gasifier is reduced to enable the disposal of, or the further processing of, the slurry.